1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video tape recorder (VTR) in a VHS system, and more particularly, to a cassette loading device to load cassettes of different shapes and different dimension, such as a VHS full cassette and a VHS compact cassette (C cassette) in a tape driving section.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a VTR is designed to be able to drive a full cassette and a C cassette as recording media of different shapes and different dimensions where a magnetic tape is reeled between a feed reel and a take-up reel. In using the full cassette, forcefully inserting the cassette in to a cabinet drives a cassette loading device. Then, the cassette loading device conveys and loads the cassette in a tape driving section. To use a smaller C cassette instead of the full cassette, it is accommodated in a separate C cassette adapter of almost the same shape and dimension as the full cassette. When this C cassette adapter is forcefully inserted into the cabinet, the cassette loading device conveys the adapter to the driving section for loading the C cassette.
However, conventional VTRs are designed such that forcibly inserting a full cassette or a cassette adapter holding a C cassette into the cabinet drives the cassette loading device to convey and load the cassette in the tape driving section. The full cassette and C cassette adapter may be damaged when loaded into or unloaded from the cabinet, thus degrading the reliability.
Therefore, there is a growing demand for a cassette loading device which can ensure a simple and easy loading operation for different full and C cassettes of different shapes and different dimensions and ensure a highly reliable cassette loading/unloading operation.